Sorceress Rising
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Emerald Potter finds a letter in her aunts attic while cleaning it that will cause ripples for the future. Summary sucks I know also the name may change should i gt a better one for it.
1. Chapter 1

**My Spell check and Auto correct stopped working so no flames on spelling errors**

 **{Line Break}**

7 year old Emerald Potter looked at the note in her hand that she had found while cleaning her aunt's attic and sneered at it as from what she could tell from the note she has a younger twin brother who's being raised by close friends of her parents and that her parents were murdered and didn't die in a car crash nor was they drunks or her mother a whore like her aunt and uncle said they were they was in fact magicals a witch and wizard.

"I have to get away from this hell hole" Emerald says to herself before looking at her whale of a cousin's hand-me-downs and sneered at them.

"I need new clothes first though" Emerald stats before she felt something inside her shatter causing her to fall to her knees in a silent scream as the block on her magic shattered due to her magic growing beyond the block that had been placed allowed having had grown rapidly since she had been placed with the Dursley's in order to keep Emerald alive when she would be locked away with little to no food before she passed out from the pain unaware that her magic due to being 50% blocked and 25% going towards the blood wards 10% to the horucux in her scar to fight it leaving 15% of her magic to actively heal her had caused her magic to make itself more potent with the 15% being as powerful as a normal magical child's 75%.

When she woke Emerald smeeled a foul smell along with seeing what looked like black tar pooled neared her face making her rush down to the bathroom to clean her face and it was only after washing her face and a shower taking advantage of the Dursley's being gone for the weekend did she notice her scar having faded causing her to smile but wonder what had been in her scar that had caused the foul sludge she had woke up next to before she left the Dursley house and ran away and would spend the next 2 years training herself to master her chi as her teacher called it.

 **{Line Brek}**

9 year old Emerald potter waved at her teacher a chinese martial artist called Master Roshi{1} who had taught her to control her Chi but also taught her how to use KI though she didn't use it for more then flying something she was a natual at though she did promise her teacher to keep up her Chi and KI training.

Emerald had met Master Roshi in London when the old martil artst was taking a vacation and Emerald had literally ran into him though Emerald would say it had been a great day as theold master had started to teach her upon noticing that Emerald used Chi or as some called it Magic just like Master Yoshi's old friend? she didn't really know only that the old woman's name was Baba, something that still caused the young girl to snicker.

"Orange ain't my colour"Emerald says to herself as she uses her Chi to create her own clothes in the form of black combat boots, back combat fatiges, black wife beater {she never did get why the type of shirt was named that} with silver dog tags around her neck and a black combat vest that was rounded off with black leather gloves and black reflective aviator sunglasses.

 **{Line Break}**

10 year old Emerald Potter smirked as she beat up anther would be rapist though she was getting a reputation with the local Police Department due to her ruthless beat down of anyone that upset her be they criminals wh useally needed to visit the hospital after a run in ith her or normal civilians who would get a few bruises, though no one could figure out how such a petite girl could hit to hard as one criminal swears he saw her punch though a brick wall, but the streets ofLondon would soon get a 10 month breakas Emeralds 11th birthday was coming up and she would be getting her Hogwarts letter, but for some their headaches was just starting.

 **{Line Break}**

 **1: Master Roshi is from Dragon Ball and the Event of Dragon ball ended when Emrald was 6 but the events of Dragn Ball Z is still years away.**

 **If anyone wants to know how i came up with this fic idea listen to Cell Block by Jim Johnston**


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald opened an eye and stared at the owl that had landed next to her and held out it's leg for her to take the letter from it before Emerald snorted slightly before she gets up off of her bed to read the letter better.

"Backwater people using parchment instead of paper" Emerald says to herself before staring at the letter and then the list of supplies and laughed softly.

"How they have not exposed themselves I have no idea" Emerald says at seeing the Robes and Pointy hat listed as part of the Hogwarts uniform before she got out a pen and paper.

 _To Whom it may concern_

 _My name is Emerald Potter I'm writing this to let you know that I will be attending how ever due to the idiotic fool who placed me with those mundane animals I do not know where to collect my supplies so please send a_ _Teacher_ _to help me get my supplies._

 _Signed_

 _Emerald Potter_

Emerald nodded at her letter after reading it over and folded it up before looking at the owl and ties the letter around it's leg.

"Take this to who handles the Hogwarts letters" Emerald says as the owl takes flight before yawning and laying back on her bed once again and closing her eyes hopping to get more sleep before some idiot from Hogwarts showed up as she was sure they wouldn't read past that she was coming to Hogwarts.

 **{Line Break}**

A knocking the next morning woke Emerald up causing her to grumble and open the door and sending the person her woke her up a glare.

"Miss Potter?" the woman in robes asks her getting a nod though Emerald kept her glare up sure she prefer to sleep a lot when she not practicing her Chi and KI but can you blame her?

"Who are you and give me a good reason not to hurt you for waking me up" Emerald says coldly getting a cough from the woman.

"I'm professor McGonagall the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the woman McGonagall says getting a sigh from Emerald.

"Let's go get my supplies then though I have to ask, How the heck have you not been found out by the mundane's with your extremely outdated fashion?" Emerald says with a huff while McGonagall just gives Emerald a incredulous look at her jab at the robes she was wearing.

 **{Line Break}**

Emerald had been highly underwhelmed during her trip to Diagon Alley she snorts slightly as the name really it's the word Diagonally split in two with an E before the Y, The only upside of the trip was meeting the Goblins that seemed to share many of her views on the magical humans she had seen in the pub and alley, She would go as far as to call them Sheeple due to how they flocked to her when she walked through the pub.

"Annoying sheep" emerald says as she reads one of the books of her supposed childhood with a sneer before she tosses it onto the table before taking out a book on Wizarding Laws to read.

"How they have not killed themselves off I have no Idea" Emerald says with a twitching right eye after an hour of reading the book on Wizarding Laws as some are just down right stupid and insane before she takes a deep breath to calm herself and sighs.

"I'm starting to regret accepting to be apart of the nutcase society that is the British Wizarding World" Emerald says to herself before she plans to look into other schools should Hogwarts turn out badly.

 **{Line Break}**

 _ **I'm ending this chapter here as due to the lack of interest in this fic i'm not going to be doing much in updating due to this being put on the back burner as something to more or less help stave off boredom currently**_


End file.
